1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-function imaging apparatus that has one or more imaging functions and to a remote management system for this imaging apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function imaging apparatus that is capable of managing the activation conditions and termination conditions of each application set up by a remote management apparatus and of accurately controlling the termination of each application.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called multi-function imaging machine, which is an all-in-one imaging apparatus that offers a variety of imaging services such as printing, copying, facsimile, and scanning to a user, has application programs corresponding to each of the offered functions. In the multi-function imaging machine, an algorithm in common with all the application programs is inserted between the application programs and hardware resources. Such an algorithm is implemented as an OS (operating system) or a common system service. By allowing the application programs to co-use the algorithm, the development efficiency of the applications can be improved.
The multi-function imaging apparatus can be stationed at various locations, such as an office, a library, a convenience store, a medical institution, or an academic institution, and is used for photocopying, sending and receiving facsimile, printing output data, etc.
In the above imaging apparatus, a charging service may be provided for the use of the imaging services. If the imaging apparatus is for individual use, the user will usually have to insert a coin or a pre-paid card. On the other hand, the multi-function imaging apparatus may be used under a contract that sets forth specific usage conditions. The usage conditions may be, for example, 300 pages per day for the printer service, 30 copy jobs per day for the copier service, etc. Other usage conditions such as available time, the number of times an application is activated, or the total number of pages can also be conceived. These usage conditions do not necessarily have to be fixed. Also, there is a need for the imaging apparatus to properly terminate a particular application program if this application program no longer satisfies the prescribed usage conditions.
Under such circumstances, a system that is capable of comprehensively grasping the usage conditions of each of the applications installed in the multi-function imaging apparatus stationed at various locations, and controlling the activation conditions and the termination conditions of the application programs at a remote area is desired.
One known technique for controlling the activation of a program at a remote area is MMC (Microsoft Management Console) for Windows NT and subsequent versions provided by Microsoft Co., Ltd. This management console controls the activation and termination of application services at a remote computer.
Also, a feature of UNIX (registered trademark), allows remote log-in to activate and terminate an application installed in a remote computer.
However, the above described techniques only allow activation and termination of an application via a communication network, and the terminal apparatus itself cannot automatically terminate an application when the predetermined condition is no longer satisfied. Also, neither of the above technologies is capable of activating or terminating a program when the network connection is cut off.
On the other hand, technologies for automatically terminating a program can be found in shareware, or free (public domain) software. In such free software or shareware, a program is arranged to be prevented from starting up after a predetermined testing period has expired. The application itself determines whether or not the testing period has expired every time the application is activated. If it is determined upon its activation that the testing period has expired, the application will not start thereafter. The terminal apparatus in which the above application is installed has nothing to do with the control of the activation ban of this application.
In the above technology, the determination of whether or not the testing period has expired is performed only at the time the application is activated. Thus, once the application is activated, the application cannot be automatically terminated in response to a predetermined condition as a trigger.